The invention is directed to a device for attracting animals, and more specifically is directed to a rattling stick that creates the sound of two bucks engaged in battle.
Rattling devices for attracting animals are known in the art. For example, some hunters will carry antlers into the field to create the sound of two bucks battling. While this creates a realistic sound, the antlers are cumbersome to transport and potentially can injure fingers when knocked against one another.
Other device have been used such as plastic antlers, a rattle bag having sticks that are rolled to make sound, and a rattle box where one runs their hand over the box. The quality of the sound produced by these devices is not as good and leading to less effective results. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of this invention is to provide a rattle stick that is easier to transport
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rattle stick that creates a more realistic sound of bucks battling.
A still further objective is to provide a rattle stick made of fewer parts, that is easy to assemble, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description and claims.